Le crossover de la mort qui tue pas
by SiPi-fan
Summary: Oh, Lord, il arrive parfois que tout se mélange dans mon esprit hélas fertile et que naisse ce genre d'horreur...


Pairings : _nombreux et hétéroclites. Et gays, of course_.

Disclaimer : _eh bien rien ne m'appartient, évidemment, mais j'ai la paresse d'écrire tous les noms des auteurs desquels je massacre les personnages_.

Note de prévention : _ceci est un délire écrit à l'attention d'une personne qui possède les mêmes références que moi. A savoir qu'elle lit Naruto, Bleach, -man, Reborn et __Death__ Note. Forcément, il va être moins aisé de comprendre – en même temps, vu la profondeur de la chose, y'a-t-il véritablement quelque chose à comprendre ? – toutes les stupidités contenues dans ce qui suit_.

Cela dit, bonne lecture.

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

(_Ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi ce motif de ligne absurde, une amie s'est incrustée_.)

Sa silhouette se découpait sur fond de ciel velouté. Une brise légère et glacée ébouriffait ses cheveux d'un blanc pur et nacré. Il inspira longuement. _Il_ lui manquait. Indubitablement. Ce n'était pas tant son corps que sa voix, pas tant ses caresses que son odeur. Il se remémora ses cheveux sombres, son torse musclé, les intonations rauques qu'il avait quand il était excité, tant de choses qu'il avait apprises avec délice.

Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et la porte qui donnait sur le toit de l'immeuble s'ouvrit avec fracas. En voyant les deux garçons qui avançaient vers lui en se tenant par la taille il songea que c'en était fini de sa tranquillité.

« Hey, pourquoi tu viens pas t'amuser avec nous ? proposa un beau garçon brun d'un air enthousiaste et allumé.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur, merci.

-Ecoute Taki-chan, _he is so right_… commenta Gokudera, qui ne semblait pas comprendre le moins du monde ce qui se passait.

-Hélas je vais devoir décliner encore. Vous devriez redescendre.

-S'tu l'dis » marmonna Gokudera et Yamamoto bondit sur lui en lui pinçant les joues et en répétant « Yato-kun, Yato-kun, Yato-kun… ». Son jean avait une bosse généreuse à l'entrecuisse et il songea que s'il devait descendre, il les trouverait en train de baiser dans l'escalier. Quoiqu'il n'était pas certain qu'ils le remarquent, mais ce n'était pas un spectacle auquel il tenait particulièrement.

Il avait froid et il savait que boire un verre l'aurait aidé à supporter d'être ici, mais il ne voulait plus bouger. Il regardait sans les voir les milliers d'étoiles qui scintillaient au dessus de lui et se demandait comme il avait pu croire qu'être ici sans _lui_ était une bonne idée. Il frissonna.

« Extrême limite ! » beugla un crétin en contrebas en levant le poing vers le ciel avant de se prendre un container à ordures en plein visage. Ryohei avait trop bu, évidemment. Il avait voulu fêter le fait qu'il avait été élu « garçon aux cheveux blancs le plus sexy de l'année ». Personne n'avait eu le cœur de lui avouer que c'était parce que c'était un concours hétéro et que seule la gente féminine avait pu voter, car les garçons du coin avaient heureusement un peu plus le sens de l'esthétique.

Il retint un soupir. Les gens s'agitaient tellement, comme si rien n'avait changé, comme s'_il _n'était pas à des centaines de kilomètres pour une durée indéterminée, comme si ce n'était pas important.

« Puérils, puérils, puérils… » marmonna alors quelqu'un derrière lui. Quelqu'un de sobre et de sérieux. En voilà du changement.

Il s'approcha et vint près de lui au bord du toit, s'accoudant avec nonchalance à la barrière de sécurité tout en baissant les yeux vers la rue.

« Renji-kuuuun, le capitaine Kuchiki va te tuuuuuuer s'il te voit comme ça demain ! » S'en suivirent des hurlements de rire hystériques proprement effrayants et les deux jeunes hommes virent Renji, dont les longs cheveux rouges avaient intégralement été tressés et noués avec des nœuds rose en satin, passer en courant dans le halo blafard du lampadaire, poursuivi par un groupe de filles dans lesquelles on reconnaissait entre autre Rangiku et Rukia.

En se tournant vers son compagnon il s'aperçut de l'expression blasée que lui inspirait la folie éthylique de sa vice-capitaine et instantanément il lui tapota l'épaule pour lui témoigner sa compassion. Hitsugaya plongea alors ses yeux verts dans les siens et il eut l'impression d'être sondé. Son malheur était-il si perceptible ?

« Il reviendra sans doute bientôt. Je vais te laisser profiter du calme maintenant, je vais me coucher. » Cette fois-ci ce fut le jeune et sémillant capitaine qui serra brièvement son épaule et s'éloigna. Il en fut touché et quelque part rasséréné. Hitsugaya était une personne au jugement de laquelle on pouvait se fier.

Hélas sa quiétude fut rapidement troublée de nouveau. La silhouette massive d'un homme qui semblait porter un sac de pommes de terre sur l'épaule se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent.

« Oups, fit l'homme, qui avait lui aussi beaucoup trop ingéré de saké, j'croyais qu'on s'rait seuls ici. »

Il reconnut Jiraya et haussa un sourcil perplexe, d'autant plus que ce qu'il avait pris pour un sac de tubercules était en fait une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe rose courte et moulante.

« Que faites-vous avec Chizuru, Jiraya-sama ?

-Hum, eh bien, nous allons… discuter, avoua l'ermite, véritablement pas net.

-Vous savez qu'elle est lesbienne, naturellement ?

-Quoi ?!!! s'étouffa le vieux pervers.

-Oui, elle cherche en permanence à coincer Orihime dans les toilettes. »

Jiraya maugréa et redescendit, sans doute dans le but de trouver une nouvelle victime. En entendant un cri perçant qui émanait des escaliers, il en déduisit que l'homme était tombé directement dans les seins généreux de Tsunade, qui devait être en train de le frapper si fort en cet instant même qu'il ne risquait pas de faire quoi que ce soit de licencieux ce soir.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et en voyant sur qui elle s'ouvrait, il regretta encore plus fort de ne pas avoir un verre d'alcool à portée de main.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu mon petit Izuru-kun ? Je crois qu'il se cache… »

Le sourire d'Ichimaru était plus psychopathe que jamais, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il ne voulait pas s'imaginer ce qu'il ferait à son ancien vice-capitaine s'il le trouvait. Il savait qu'il était parfaitement sobre et c'était encore plus paniquant. Peut-être qu'un verre ou deux auraient rendu Ichimaru plus humain.

Il secoua la tête en priant pour qu'Ichimaru parte vite, ce qu'il fit juste après, non sans un dernier regard – enfin ce qu'il supposait être un regard – dans sa direction.

Quelques nuages obscurcissaient peu à peu le ciel, masquant par instant la lune à demi-pleine. Il se remémora le nombre incalculable des fois où ils étaient montés ici tous les deux, laissant à d'autres le soin de s'enivrer et de faire n'importe quoi au rez-de-chaussée et dans les chambres. Ils avaient même fait l'amour sur un futon qu'ils avaient amené eux-mêmes, un été, et avaient pris des repas en parlant longuement de tout et de rien.

Il avait bêtement cru qu'être à cet endroit l'aiderait à le sentir avec lui, mais il n'accentuait que cruellement sa nostalgie et son manque. Deux mois déjà s'étaient écoulés et il demeurait sans nouvelles. En un mot, c'était atroce.

Un bruit de métal heurté le tira hors de la mélancolique spirale de ses pensées et il vit trois jeunes adolescents pénétrer son royaume.

L'un d'entre eux portait un gilet en laine de mouton très hippie avec un jean déchiré, un autre un pantalon en cuir indécemment moulant et un chapelet et le dernier un pyjama aussi immaculé que sa chevelure.

Gilet-de-mouton, dit Matt, tout en fumant, regardait Pantalon-de-cuir, dit Mello, trainer sans pitié Pyjaman, dit Near, sur le sol, dans le but apparent de le faire basculer du toit.

« On va avoir des ennuis, Mello.

-Mais nan, y'a pas de témoins, et après on sera tranquilles, sans ce sale fouineur qui nous regarde quand on…

-Il y _a_ un témoin » l'interrompit impoliment Near.

Mello s'arrêta et lâcha les jambes de Near qui heurtèrent le sol avec un bruit sourd.

« Hum » fit Matt en se grattant la tête, pendant que Mello se mordait les lèvres en haussant les yeux au ciel pour s'empêcher de hurler.

« Putain, on se casse » finit-il par cracher à l'adresse de son meilleur ami en croquant rageusement dans une plaque de chocolat qu'il venait d'extraire de sa poche. Ledit meilleur ami jeta calmement sa cigarette.

« Pas avant que tu ne te fasses pardonner le fait que nous soyons montés ici _pour rien_ » annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre avant de s'approcher de Mello, de le plaquer contre la balustrade qui tangua dangereusement et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. En effet Near observait la scène avec attention, mais plus comme un alien qui découvre une nouvelle civilisation que comme un pervers voyeur.

Un fois Mello et Matt partis, l'alien curieux s'excusa obligeamment en brossant son pyjama et descendit à son tour.

De nouveau en paix, certes, mais Dieu seul savait pour combien de temps et quels tarés allaient débarquer ensuite…

De fait la porte fut ouverte si doucement qu'il ne l'entendit pas.

« On m'attendait, moyashi ? » lança goguenardement une voix familière. Il fit aussitôt volte-face et cligna des yeux pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais qui mis à part Kanda pouvait débarquer ainsi, si sexy que c'en était criminel, paraissant indifférent au fait qu'ils aient été séparés pendant des semaines et qu'il l'ait cru mort ? Il ne releva ni le surnom qu'il avait appris à aimer, ni la pique, trop heureux de le revoir pour entamer une de leurs disputes rituelles.

« Oui, complètement, qu'est-ce tu crois, que j'allais faire la fête sans toi, pendant que tu étais je ne sais où en train de te battre contre je ne sais qui ? » rétorqua-t-il en se serrant contre le torse chaud de Kanda, totalement affolant tout de noir vêtu et qui avait par un miracle inexplicable lâché ses beaux cheveux foncés.

Kanda secoua la tête avec une moue affligée, mais Allen voyait à ses yeux qu'il était quelque part soulagé et joyeux de le retrouver. Kanda Yû, joyeux. Il n'a qu'Allen Walker pour penser quelque chose d'aussi crétin et y croire.

Il attrapa une mèche soyeuse et s'amusa à la faire glisser entre ses doigts. D'ordinaire Kanda détestait ce genre de geste, pas plus qu'il n'aimait les câlins, mais ce soir-là les choses étaient différentes, puisqu'il raffermit l'étreinte d'Allen en glissant un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front en murmurant « je les ai détachés pour toi, moyashi, comme ça tu ne pourras plus dire que je ne le fais jamais ». Conclusion, il lui avait manqué aussi.

Allen sourit béatement, se fichant royalement d'avoir une tête d'abruti, parce qu'il _était_ un abruti qui avait retrouvé l'homme de sa vie et que rien d'autre ne comptait. Il leva le visage et croisa les magnifiques yeux d'encre de Kanda posés sur lui. Leurs lèvres se joignirent alors pour un long et langoureux baiser. Hélas, une fois n'est pas coutume, la porte s'ouvrit et ruina le bien-être paisible de l'instant.

« Je fais parti des mecs à cheveux blancs moi aussi, je veux pas qu'on m'oublie » gueula Yamamoto, mais pas celui que l'on croit. L'ancêtre du Seireitei, les mains campées sur les hanches, vêtu d'un tablier à fleurs, était ridicule au possible. Derrière lui, une esquisse de sourire sardonique fleurissant sur ses lèvres, se tenait Hibari.

En voyant les éclairs qui dansaient dans les yeux de son superbe amant en direction du jeune homme, Allen sentit le parfum romantique de leurs retrouvailles flamber dans un vent de violence, alors que papi se lamentait toujours dans son coin. Hibari se faisait toujours un devoir de gâcher leur intimité. Comme s'il n'avait pas son propre petit uke adorable à persécuter.

Libéré du poids de l'éloignement de Kanda et maintenant que son identité était révélée, donc l'histoire finie, Allen fut celui qui descendit les escaliers.

Notes :

Le lendemain, Renji arriva en retard au travail. N'ayant pas pu défaire tous les rubans, il avait été obligé d'aller chez le coiffeur. S'en suivit une histoire que vous connaissez tous, le fameux épisode de _la blague de Kuchiki_, véritable légende urbaine.

Ichigo fut assailli d'images au contenu interdit aux mineurs par son *** de hollow de ***, en guise de représailles pour n'avoir pas montré cette part de lui à la populace lorsqu'il avait été question de mecs sexy à cheveux blancs. Telle est la vie.

Kimimaro a gagné le concours du « garçon aux cheveux blancs le plus sexy » l'année dernière. Maintenant il est hélas un peu trop mort pour participer.

Le charmant papa d'Ishida n'a-t-il pas les cheveux blancs lui aussi ? Peu importe que ce soit ou non le cas, il était trop occupé à baiser avec le papa d'Ichigo pour venir.

S'il était absent ce n'est pas parce qu'Ukitake avait déjà crevé. Il y avait une réunion de son club de bridge, c'est tout.

Watari a été élu second au concours « _garçon_ aux cheveux blancs le plus sexy de l'année ». Allez comprendre.


End file.
